Penguin Park
by not applicable
Summary: [Complete] Everyone needs someone to talk to. Be it a friend, family member or...a park? Tomoyo finds that parks are good places for confessions.


Hiya! Please, don't forget to R&R! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters used in this story or Card Captor Sakura. Don't sue!  
  
"_" Character speaking '_' Character thinking {_} My input, if I ever have any  
  
Tomoyo was walking. She didn't know where, she just was. She was a little depressed. She looked up. She was at Penguin Park. 'How did I get here?' Tomoyo thought to herself. She went and sat at a swing. The place was practically deserted. Tomoyo looked around.  
  
"Barely anyone visits you anymore." She said to the park. "It's a pity. There are so many memories here that I've had."  
  
In her mind flashed some old card capting {not sure this is a word.} moments. She looked around to check if anyone was around again. She didn't want anyone to come and think she was crazy talking to the park.  
  
" I'm a little depressed. I think I just did the biggest mistake of my life. I just told Eriol I had feelings for him. But I do feel better now I've told him, kind of." Tomoyo whispered looking at the ground. "He is the first person I've had feelings for since Sakura." "I wonder what he thought when I told him?" she said aloud.  
  
Flashback Tomoyo walked into the classroom. It was deserted, except for Eriol and herself. She and Hiiragizawa had cleaning duty that day. Everyone had gone home except for some of the teachers. Eriol was wiping down the desks. Tomoyo was washing the windows. She stole a look at him.  
  
'He looks so handsome doing anything.' she thought dreamily. Tomoyo was glad Eriol had promised not to read her thoughts anymore. It would have been very embarrassing if he had just read her mind.  
  
"You seem very quiet, Daidouji-san" Eriol asked, without looking up from his task.  
  
She blushed. He still called her Daidouji-san, no matter how many times she said to call her by her first name. They had known each other for three years since he came back from England. That made them fifteen years old already.  
  
"Just thinking, really. Can I ask you a question, Hiiragizawa-kun?" Tomoyo asked. "Of course." "Have you got a special girlfriend?" she blurted.  
  
She frowned. What had made her say that? Eriol chuckled softly.  
  
"Such a personal question, but not one I don't mind answering. No Daidouji- san, I don't. What about you? Any secret boyfriends?" Eriol asked, his voice slightly amused.  
  
She breathed a sigh of relief to herself. She had a small chance, however dim and murky it may be.  
  
"No, I don't either. Li-kun, Sakura and you would know by now. But." Tomoyo stopped. "But, what?" Eriol pressed. "N-nothing." Tomoyo said. "Please tell me."  
  
She might have stayed stubborn if he hadn't said please. She really loved him and couldn't possibly deny him anything if he was at his most charming.  
  
"There's just someone, who I'd like to have as my special boyfriend, that's all." "Can you describe that person?" Eriol asked, curiosity lining his words.  
  
Tomoyo took a deep breath.  
  
"This special person is charming, funny, kind and handsome. Perfect in my eyes." she said happily. "More perfect than me?" he asked.  
  
It was the moment of truth. She had to tell him now or she'd regret it for the rest of her life. She made sure she had finished cleaning the windows, in case she needed to leave quickly. She wouldn't want to leave all the work to him.  
  
"A-actually, this boy I like so much is you, Hiiragizawa-kun. I-I love you." she stammered. She turned to see his reaction. During their whole conversation he hadn't turned around once. Now he was facing her, his eyes slightly wider. Tomoyo winced. It wasn't the reaction she wanted. She placed her cloth on the teacher's desk.  
  
"I've finished my work now, so I'll be leaving. See you, Hiiragizawa-kun." she said, not looking at his face. She walked out of the classroom, not waiting for an answer.  
  
End of flashback  
  
"He probably thought I was crazy. I'm not sure how I would of felt in that situation. Probably shocked, if it had been anyone but Hiiragizawa-kun."  
  
Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"You're a good listener, Mr. Park. I feel a little better now that I told someone my thoughts. I would have probably told Sakura, but I think she's on a date with Li-kun. Oh, well." Tomoyo sighed.  
  
"Do you always talk to parks about your problems?" a voice behind her drawled.  
  
Tomoyo turned, shocked. It was Eriol.  
  
"I-I just thought I'd pay the park a visit, since I haven't come here in a while." she said. "I see."  
  
He came and sat on the swing next to her.  
  
"About before." She left it hanging. "Did you really mean what you said?" he asked.  
  
She blinked. That wasn't the answer she was expecting. More something along the lines of 'I'm sorry, but I can't recuperate your feelings.' or something like that. She looked up.  
  
"Yes, I meant it all. I wouldn't joke about something like that." Tomoyo replied. She looked at the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry." Tomoyo closed her eyes. 'Here it comes.' She thought. "for looking so surprised back at the classroom. I didn't mean to scare you off. It just no one has ever said that to me or Clow Reed before." Eriol finished.  
  
That definitely wasn't the answer she was expecting. Her eyes snapped open, but she remained staring at the ground. Eriol reached over and clasped her hand. She turned in shock and found herself staring into his deep, sapphire eyes. His face was suddenly very close. She could feel his breath against her mouth. Tomoyo closed her eyes and could feel his lips gently pressed to her own. The kiss was gentle, but sweet.  
  
"That was my first kiss." Tomoyo stated when they broke apart. She opened her eyes. "My first, too." Eriol said.  
  
He stood. He still held her hand and pulled her to stand, too. He embraced her tightly. Tomoyo's head was spinning. Everything was going fast. All she could do was rest her head against his shoulder and breath in his scent. Contented, she closed her eyes {lots of eye closing, huh? ^_^}. Eriol leaned down near her ear.  
  
"I love you, Tomoyo." Eriol whispered. She smiled.  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
Yay! My first E+T fanfic! Good? Bad? Predictable? Please, R&R! I'm not sure if I'll write others, but I'm working on another E+T fic, which won't be one-shot like this. I probably won't post it up 'till I'm sure I can finish it. Flames accepted, but constructive criticism is preferable. 


End file.
